sagetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix Q: Supported Tuners and Capture Devices
NOTE: this is actually Appendix R, but I can't figure out how to change the section name. There is a wealth of information available on the SageTV Hardware Support Forum. Supported Analog TV Tuners with Hardware Encoding Windows: *Adaptec VideOh! DVD Media Center Edition (PCI only) *ATI eHome Wonder *ATI Theater 550 chipset, including those by GeCube, Gigabyte, MSI, PowerColor, Sapphire, Tul, VisionTek and Yuan (with V3 or later) *ATI TV Wonder Elite (V3 or later) *AVerMedia A187 (Purity 3D MCE 250) PCI *AVerMedia M150 *AVerMedia M175 *AVerMedia M1A2 Dual Tuner PCI *AVerMedia UltraTV Media Center PCI 500 *AVerMedia UltraTV Media Center PCI 550 *AVerMedia UltraTV 1500MCE *AVerMedia M038 USB *AverMedia M780 *Creative Labs Video Blaster Digital VCR *Hauppauge HD-PVR *Hauppauge Roslyn *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1600 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1800 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1950 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-2200 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-2250 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-150 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-150MCE *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-250 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-250BTV *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-250MCE *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-350 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-500MCE *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-USB2 *HAVA Gold, Platinum and Wireless HD *nVidia DualTV *Plextor ConvertX M-402U *Plextor ConvertX TV-402U *Prolink Pixelview PlayTV P7000 *Provideo PV256 Series *Provideo PV258 Series *Provideo PV259 *Provideo PV358T *Vista View DA-1N1-I *Vista View Saber 2020 *Yuan MPG-600 *Yuan MPG-843 *Yuan PG-600 *Other MPEG-2 encoding cards based on the Conexant IVAC-15, IVAC-16, CX23415, CX23416 or StreamMachine 2210 Codec should function correctly but may not have been tested. *Tuners compatible with Windows MCE should work, but not all of them have been tested. Linux *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1600 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1800 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-150 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-150MCE *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-250 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-250MCE *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-350 *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-500MCE *Hauppauge WinTV-PVR-USB2 Supported OTA HDTV Tuners (requres SageTV V5 or later) Windows *ATI HDTV Wonder *AVerMedia AVerTVHD MCE A180 *AverMedia M780 *Conexant CX23883 ATSC based cards *Dvico FusionHDTV5 Lite *Dvico FusionHDTV3 Gold-T *Dvico FusionHDTV5 Gold Plus *Dvico FusionHDTV5 USB Gold *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-950 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-950Q *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1250 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1600 ("WinTV 418") *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1800 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1950 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-2250 ("WinTV-7164 Analog Capture") *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-2255 ("WinTV-7164 Analog Capture"; replaces HVR-2250) *Hauppauge WinTV-DualHD (SageTV v9.1.7 or later) *Hauppauge WinTV-QuadHD ("WinTV 885 TS Capture"; supported in SageTV v9.1.6 or later) *OnAir HDTV-GT *Philips x237 PCI 7133 ATSC based cards *Silicon Dust HDHomeRun *Vbox Cat's Eye 164e PCI-e dual tuner *VBox DTA-150/151 ATSC card *VBox USB-A 3560 device *VisionTek TV wonder 600 USB *Vista View DA-1N1-I *Most other BDA based ATSC cards should work with Version 5 or later but may not have been tested. Linux *ATI HDTV Wonder *AVerMedia AVerTVHD MCE A180 *Dvico FusionHDTV5 Lite *Dvico FusionHDTV3 Gold *Dvico FusionHDTV3 Gold-T *Dvico FusionHDTV5 Gold Plus *FusionHDTV USB *Silicon Dust HDHomeRun (native support, no driver install required) *Tuners that have a Linux kernel driver should work, but not all tuners have been tested. For some tuners with Linux drivers, see: ATSC PCI cards. *Native Linux support for Hauppauge Cards ATSC has arrived! Supported ClearQAM HDTV Tuners (requires SageTV V6.2 or later) Windows *AverMedia M780 (Windows Vista only) *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-950Q *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1250 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1600 ("WinTV 418") *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1800 *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-1950 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-2250 ("WinTV-7164 Analog Capture") *Hauppauge WinTV-HVR-2255 ("WinTV-7164 Analog Capture") *Hauppauge WinTV-DualHD (SageTV v9.1.7 and later) *Hauppauge WinTV-QuadHD ("WinTV 885 TS Capture" ; supported in SageTV v9.1.6 or later) *OnAir HDTV-GT *Silicon Dust HDHomeRun Linux *Dvico FusionHDTV5 Lite *Dvico FusionHDTV3 Gold *Dvico FusionHDTV3 Gold-T *Dvico FusionHDTV5 Gold Plus *Silicon Dust HDHomeRun (native support, no driver install required) *Tuners that have a Linux kernel DVB driver should work, but not all tuners have been tested. HD Video Capture Devices (no tuner) Windows *Hauppauge Colossus *Hauppauge Colossus 2 *Hauppauge HD-PVR *Hauppauge HD-PVR2 (audio input selection supported in SageTV v9.1.8 or later) *Hauppauge HD PVR 60 (SageTV v9.1.8 and later) CableCARD Tuners Note: SageTV does not have native support for these devices. Use of a third-party addon is required, such as SageDCT, PrimeNet Encoder, or (the newest and currently most popular) OpenDCT. *Ceton InfiniTV-4 *Ceton InfiniTV-6 *Ceton ETH-6 *HdHomeRun Prime Supported DVB-T/C/S/S2 Tuners (requires SageTV V6 or later) Windows *Cinergy 2400i DT Capture *Dvico FusionHDTV USB *FireDTV DVB-C/CI (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FireDTV DVB-S (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FireDTV DVB-S2 (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FireDTV DVB-T/CI (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FloppyDTV C/CI (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FloppyDTV S (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FloppyDTV S2 (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *FloppyDTV T/CI (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-T-Stick USB *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-T-USB *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-S-USB2 *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-T PCI *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-T-500 *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-S-Plus *Hauppauge WinTV Nova-HD-S2 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-900 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-1100 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-1300 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-2200 ("WinTV-7164 Analog Capture") *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-3000 *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-4000 ("WinTV 88x") *Hauppauge WinTV HVR-4400 ("WinTV 885 TS Capture"; supported in SageTV v9.2.0 and later) *Kworld VStream DVBT100 *Kworld VStream XPERT DTV-DVB-T PCI *KWorld DVB-T USB 339U (dual tuner) *KWorld DVB-T PCI 160 (dual tuner) *Leadtek DTV1000 *Nebula DigiTV (DVB-T tuner) *Pinnacle PCTV Dual DVB-T Pro PCI *Pinnacle PCTV USB Stick, model PCTV 70e (DVB-T tuner) *Provideo's PV913 *Technotrend Budget C-1500 (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *Technotrend DVB-T/C 1300 (supports PayTV through CAM/CI) *Technotrend S-1500 *Technotrend S-2400 *Technotrend S2-3200 *VisionPlus/Twinhan TwinhanDTV (VP-3021) *Most USB Stick devices using the Dibcom 7700 Chipset should work, but not all of them have been tested. *Most other BDA based DVB-T/C/S cards should work with Version 6.2 or later but may not have been tested. Linux *Tuners that have a Linux kernel DVB-T/S/C driver should work; but not all tuners have been tested. SiliconDust HDHomeRun Setup Instructions The information which follows was taken from the SiliconDust website. It appears that SiliconDust removed this information shortly after SageTV was no longer a commercially-sold product. Preparation The SageTV application must be installed before running the HDHomeRun Setup application. SageTV doesn't have to be run or configured at this point. HDHomeRun Software Installation 1. Download and install the latest HDHomeRun software from the downloads page at the SiliconDust website. 2. Open HDHomeRun Setup. 3. On the Location tab, set the Country and Zip/Postal Code. 4. On the Applications tab, set the Main Application to SageTV. 5. On the Tuners tab, set the Signal Source to Digital Antenna or Digital Cable for each tuner as appropriate for the source. Set any unused tuners to Disabled. 6. On the Cable Channels or Antenna Channels tab, click Scan to run a channel scan. 7. If you are using an Antenna, click Apply to store your changes and skip the following paragraphs and proceed to the SageTV Configuration section, below. 8. Digital cable providers may not include the channel names in the broadcast; incorrect or missing names will result in missing guide listings. HDHomeRun Setup will attempt to use Silicondust’s lineup server to identify channel names. These names are submitted by HDHomeRun users in your area, so while they are generally a good starting point, some adjustments may be needed. Click the Zap2it Website button to launch a web browser and go to the zap2it website, then select your cable provider. 9. Click the View button to view the channel. Identify the channel based on the programming currently being show, logos on screen, etc. 10. In HDHomeRun Setup, change the Guide Number and Guide Name fields to exactly match the channel number and callsign of the channel from the Zap2it website. Zap2it may have two versions for some channels – one analog/standard definition (e.g. “2 KTVU”) and one digital/high definition (“702 KTVUDT”); make sure you use the correct one. 11. Check the Enabled box to enable the channel. 12. Repeat steps 9-11 for each channels detected. 13. Click Apply to store your changes. SageTV Configuration Directions for configuring SageTV to work with the HDHomeRun are maintained in the SageTV forums. Please follow the directions there to configure your software. You may need to restart SageTV after running HDHomeRun Setup. * Tip: Configure the HDHR tuner(s) using the Windows HDHomeRun Setup utility first. Then perform a channel scan in SageTV, which will normally complete within seconds. It's not necessary to repeat the channel scan on any additional tuner(s) for which you choose "Use Existing Lineup". Troubleshooting * If you get a video playback error then check your video codec settings. From the SageTV Main menu: Select Setup '-> '''Detailed Setup '-> '''Audio/Video. '''Try both '''Overlay and VMR9 * Music channels may not be displayed immediately by SageTV. Try waiting 10-30 seconds for the channel to appear. * If having problems with the tuner, check the HDHomerun Power Supply; it may need to be replaced. A failing power supply has been the source of many intermittent tuning & reception issues.